Fifty Shades Of Incest
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: A drabble/one-shot collection of different incest pairings. [1] Regulus/Sirius - They just want to be a normal couple, so Sirius takes Regulus on a date in the Forbidden Forest.


**This is going to be a drabble collection of incest pairings for the 'Fifty Shades Of... Challenge' on HPFC. Some pairings may come up more than once, and there will be all types of incest. It's common sense, but if you don't like incest then please don't read. This collection is rated T, but I will change the rating if I write anything that is M-Rated.**

 **Written for:**

 **"Fifty Shades Of... Challenge" -** Incest

 **"The Taboo Challenge"** \- Sibling Incest

 **"Fill The Calendar" -** Write about your OTP

 **"Favourite Character Competition" -** Regulus Black

 **"The Incest Competition 2" -** Regulus/Sirius

 **"Last Ship Sailing Competition" -** Regulus/Sirius (prompts used: candlelight, cauldron, "well to be fair, you are pretty reckless", navy, on cloud nine, "I thought I saw something in the window", lazy, nervous habit, yellow and centaur)

* * *

 **Pairing:** Regulus/Sirius

 **Type of Incest:** Sibling (Brother/Brother)

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 1,770

* * *

 **Lost**

Regulus turned over in his sleep, pulling the covers up over his shoulders the guard him against the cold of the Slytherin dormitory. He was dreaming about something wonderful. What he wanted least in the world was to wake up, but unfortunately for him, that is what happened. He felt a hand nudging his back. Groaning, he opened his eyes and peered up at whoever it was—it was dark and he could barely see a thing.

" _What?"_

"It's me," came a whisper. Regulus was confused. How on Earth did Sirius get into the Slytherin common room and down to Regulus's dormitory? He sat up, letting out a yawn.

"How are you here?" Regulus asked.

"I have my ways," Sirius said, and Regulus could tell that he was smiling even though he couldn't see him. "Come with me, Reg."

"What? Why?" Regulus said, shivering at the cold room and the thought of leaving his cosy bed. He felt Sirius hand grab his, and soon enough he was being wrenched out of the bed.

"You said we never go on dates like a normal couple," Sirius said quietly, leading Regulus towards the door. "So I'm taking you on one."

Regulus sighed. "I did say that," he admitted. "But when I said 'date', I meant during the day."

"What would be the fun in that?" Sirius asked. "Come on, Reg. Stop being so lazy."

Regulus couldn't argue with Sirius's accusation—he _was_ holding onto the door of the Slytherin common room to prevent himself from going any further.

"Please?" Sirius whispered, touching a gentle hand to Regulus's cheek. In the candlelight, Sirius's eyes were illuminated in a way that made Regulus's stomach do flips. "I want to spend some time with you. Nobody will catch us, it's three o'clock in the morning."

"Ah, so _that's_ why I'm so tired," Regulus said dryly, trying not to get caught in Sirius's gaze. "You'd better make this date interesting or I'll fall asleep. Just a warning."

Sirius's face cracked into a grin. "Come on, Reg!"

* * *

When they were outside, Regulus felt more awake. The cold breeze that swept over his pale skin made him shiver but more for excitement. They were about to have their first real date. Granted, it was taking place at stupid o'clock, and outside… and…

"No way," Regulus stated, folding his arms across his chest in an attempt to look serious. He watched as Sirius's lips quirked up.

"Scared?"

"Not at all," Regulus lied, but his stutter betrayed him. "It's just—I'm a prefect. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits."

"Sounds like you're scared," Sirius said, playfully poking his brother in the arm.

"I'm _not_ scared!" Regulus replied. "But it's dangerous. That's a fact."

Sirius smiled. "That's the fun of it. I promise I won't let you get hurt."

Regulus sighed and shook his head. "Well to be fair, you are pretty reckless. I should have guessed the date would end up something like this."

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked with a voice laced with hope.

Regulus let out a slow breath, glancing at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest and then back at the castle, and then at Sirius's smiling face.

"Fine," he muttered. "But if we die, I'm blaming you."

"Got it," Sirius grinned, grabbing Regulus's hand and leading towards the forest.

* * *

It was already dark outside, but walking underneath a canopy of tall trees made it impossible to see. Regulus was about to pull his wand out to cast a lumos charm, but Sirius beat him to it. They could only see about five feet in front of them at a time. Regulus wished he had admitted that he was scared earlier—he was now terrified.

"Stop biting your nails," Sirius scolded.

Regulus hadn't even realised that he had been biting his nails—it was a nervous habit. He hastily moved his hands away from his mouth and moved closer to Sirius. Why on Earth had Sirius thought this would be a good idea?

 _Oh wait_ , Regulus thought miserably. _I was the one who gave the idiot the idea._

* * *

 _Sirius shoved Regulus up against the desk, knocking a cauldron and a couple of quills off and onto the stone floor. The clattering of the cauldron made Regulus jump. He turned his head to the side to break the kiss and glanced around the dark classroom._

" _It's just us," Sirius promised, pressing his lips to Regulus's cheek._

 _Regulus shook his head. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."_

 _They resumed their kissing, and Regulus let himself get lost in Sirius for a little while as breaths got louder and clothes began to fly off. Regulus let his head fall back to give Sirius access to his neck. He let out a soft moan as he felt Sirius's lips tickling his soft skin._

 _There was a glimmer of yellow in the window._

 _Regulus bolted up and ran over to the window, his heart hammering. He heard Sirius sigh, but he didn't care._

" _Reg, really?"_

" _I thought I saw something in the window," Regulus murmured. "Something yellow."_

" _Maybe it was the sun," Sirius said._

 _Regulus shook his head. "Could have been someone watching us. Someone could have seen us!"_

" _You need to stop being so paranoid," Sirius groaned, buttoning his shirt back up as clearly nothing else would happen between them tonight._

" _You need to stop finding empty classrooms to kiss me in," Regulus replied._

" _I wasn't just going to kiss you—"_

"— _That isn't the point," Regulus snapped. "I want us to go on normal dates, like a normal couple."_

" _We aren't a normal couple," Sirius said softly._

" _Yes we are!" Regulus said. "Who cares if we're brothers? I love you and you love me. That makes us a normal couple, right?"_

 _Sirius smiled sadly. "I would love to take you on dates."_

" _But?"_

" _You'd be even more paranoid," Sirius said quietly. "You're scared we'll get caught in an empty classroom with a locked door. What will you think when we're out in public and our undeniable chemistry forces us to hold hands."_

 _Regulus smiled a little. "Our undeniable chemistry?"_

" _It's undeniable," Sirius shrugged. "You know it, and I know it."_

" _Maybe it is."_

" _It is," Sirius smirked. "But okay, leave it to me. I promise I will take you on a date."_

" _Really?" Regulus asked with a grin._

" _Yes, really."_

 _They kissed once more before leaving the empty classroom._

* * *

They ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, and Regulus nearly jumped out of his skin when something moved in front of them. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, and he couldn't help grabbing Sirius's hand.

"Relax," Sirius said softly, but Regulus could sense a little bit of fear. "Probably just a centaur."

"Or a werewolf!"

"Shh," Sirius hissed. "I thought you liked Care of Magical Creatures anyway? Don't you know that werewolves only come out on the full moon?"

"Well I don't know if it's a full moon because there are trees in the sky!" Regulus whispered back angrily.

"Reg, there aren't trees in the sky."

"You know what I mean!" Regulus replied. "Can we just go back? I'm scared, okay. I admitted it."

"Reg," Sirius said. "We're almost there, I promise. I already told you I won't let anything happen to you."

Regulus shook his head. " _Please_?"

Before he could register what was happening, Sirius was kissing him. He felt two strong arms wrap around him, and his own arms moved up to wrap around Sirius's neck. Sirius's kisses were gentle but somehow heated, and Regulus closed his eyes as his entire body began tingling with excitement.

When they broke apart, Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"Just a little bit further," Sirius promised. "If it had been something dangerous, we'd be dead already."

Regulus let out a nervous laugh. "That's comforting."

* * *

After what had been the most terrifying journey of Regulus's life, he finally saw an opening in the trees. They headed over to it and then suddenly they were in a meadow. The meadow was small, but beautiful. It was encircled by trees, and there were flowers everywhere even though it was winter.

There was a small pond, and in the darkness the shimmering water looked navy. Regulus glanced up and he was relieved to see that it wasn't a full moon.

"How did you find this place?" Regulus asked as they sat down on the grass.

Sirius shrugged. "Like you said, I'm reckless. I like exploring the forest. One day I was out and I was being chased by something and I happened to run into this meadow. It's magical, Reg. Somehow, whatever was chasing me couldn't get into the meadow. It's safe."

"And there is grass and flowers growing even though it's winter," Regulus said quietly, in awe of the fascinating place they were in. "It's just amazing."

Sirius smiled and stood up. "Nobody will find us here," he said, removing his pyjama shirt and tossing it to the side. He then pulled his trousers and his boxers down and stood fully naked in the moonlight.

Regulus swallowed hard as he gazed up at Sirius. "You're naked," he said.

"Well done," Sirius laughed. "I'd prefer if you were, too."

Regulus stood up, and slowly removed his own clothes. He didn't even have time to be embarrassed that he was standing there naked before he was being pushed down onto the grass and kissed hungrily.

Sirius had Regulus's hands pinned above him, and his body was straddling Regulus's. The younger boy closed his eyes, and once again he allowed himself to get lost in all things Sirius.

* * *

The sun was rising, casting a beam of light onto the pond. The rippling water reflected the light all around their circle of paradise making everything look, if possible, even more beautiful.

Sirius and Regulus were lying on the grass, their bodied intertwined. "I want to lie here with you forever," Sirius murmured against Regulus's hair.

"Me too," Regulus breathed. He had never felt happier—he was on cloud nine. "This is just perfect."

"You're perfect," Sirius said, leaning back to gaze into Regulus's eyes. "I love you, Reg."

Regulus's heart raced at Sirius's words. "I love you, too."

They stayed there for the rest of the day. They talked, they kissed, they laughed, and when the sun went down they tangled themselves together and revelled in each other. When they finally fell asleep, they did so knowing that in this massive world of hate and judgement, there was a place for them. For once, they were a normal couple.

 **xXx**


End file.
